I'm Coming!
by delightisadream
Summary: Based on the sneak peek on the Nick website, 'Will Mia Save Emma' in 320 New Witch Order. Mia's always had a plan to take down witchkind. Ever since she lost her parents. But when she leaves Emma to be eaten by zombies, can she really go through with it?


**REAL quick one-shot, so sorry if there's errors in grammer, spelling, capitalization, - however the heck you spell that, but I needed to upload this before the finale started. Phew!**

* * *

Mia Black jumped up the stairs and went through the door in a rush. They needed to be fast.

Emma Alonso struggled to keep up behind the Kanay, and ended up dropping to her knees at the bottom of the stairs. To her right were # zombies, walking slowly but steadily towards her. And Mia wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Mia had her hands on her knees and was breathing heavily in the shack. With one quick glance she knew the Chosen One wasn't with her. Confused, she walked back out.

Upon seeing Emma down on the floor, she demanded, "What are you waiting for? Jump in!"

Nearing tears, Emma wailed, "I can't!" She looked back at the zombies who were gaining ground, and immediately wished she hadn't.

Mia still didn't see a problem. "Cast a spell or something! Don't just sit there." Couldn't the witch understand that they would be eaten by zombies if they didn't keep moving? Maybe she was more inexperienced than she thought.

"I'm too weak, I can't!" Emma insisted, lifting a hand. "Help me!"

Mia stared at her for a moment. The zombies were almost there. And then that blank expression turned into a grin, and she left Emma as she went back into the shack.

"Mia?" Emma's voice wobbled as she let her hand down and looked back at the zombies. Phillip may be nice, but they wouldn't be.

Mia shut the door and took a step into the room. She couldn't believe it. "Finally! _I_ beat the Chosen One!" She couldn't contain her happiness.

* * *

The zombies were getting closer and Emma still couldn't move. She tried, but it just wasn't working, and they were within distance to touch.

* * *

Jax Novoa appeared out of thin air on the railroad tracks. _It worked_, he marveled for only a second, before he was reminded of his motive. "Emma!" he called, only to be answered with silence. He glanced at his surroundings – the trailers, lone zombies, railroad – before hollering again, "Emma!"

And then the zombies started after him. Jax took off running at full speed, arms pumping and heart racing. _Where could Emma be?_ "EMMA!" he yelled one last time. The zombies were drowning out all his thoughts. Since when were they so fast?

* * *

Emma slouched down on the ground, her breath coming out in short squeaks. This wasn't happening. She wasn't going to die by zombies in a video game.

* * *

Mia was still glowing. She closed her eyes and focused all her attention on Heaven. "It's done, Dad," she breathed. A tiny, joyful giggle escaped. "We won!"

Emma whipped her head around and tried again. "Mia!" she screamed. _All hope can't be lost, _she thought. And she really wanted to believe it.

But it didn't seem that way at all.

Mia opened her eyes having heard the girl. Her breathing became louder, and for once questioned what she doing. _Is this right?_

Emma attempted to push herself upwards, but the zombies were almost in front of her. She closed her eyes in fear.

_Was Daniel right?_ Despite everything Mia had said about witches and Emma being no different, she really couldn't picture Emma hurting her.

And what was Mia doing right now.

She got herself out of her thoughts and focused. Closing her eyes she took a moment to catch her breath, but it wasn't working. She shook her head and looked up. "You're safe, Dad, you're safe." Mia put one foot in front of the other and shoved the heavy door open, running out to the stairs.

"Emma!" she yelled, eyes flicking between the Chosen One and the zombies.

Emma opened her eyes and looked at the girl. "Mia!" She tried to reposition herself. "I-I can't move!"

"Don't worry, I got you!" Mia got to the bottom step and squatted down behind Emma. Putting her arms around Emma, she lifted her up the stairs backwards and through the door.

Emma staggered and leaned against the wall for support as Mia shut the door. "Tha…Thank you–"

"I'm sorry." Mia let herself fall back onto the door and breathed. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have done this."

"No, I was turning Phillip into a human – nature would have balanced this out anyway," Emma protested, letting her body slide to the floor.

Mia stayed upright and shook her head, looking down. "You're wrong. If I hadn't frozen Andi, her…boyfriend wouldn't have gone all bonkers and broken out of the game." She looked to the witch with curiosity in her eyes. "How'd he do that, anyway?"

Emma smiled a little. "Oh, that was the Hex. He wanted to help." Then that smile vanished. "But really, it's my fault. If I hadn't let Andi leave, then she wouldn't have gotten the keys, and you wouldn't have froze h–"

"Everything would have been better if I hadn't moved to Miami," Mia blurted.

Emma looked up at her. "It was just your plan that was the problem, not you."

She chuckled, but there was no joy in it. "You would've hated me anyway. I mean, I stole your boyfriend."

She shook her head. "See, that's the thing." Emma sighed and wrapped her arms around her legs protectively. "I think I was just too afraid to try new things that I never…left Daniel."

Mia thought about this for a moment before asking, "Do you love him?"

Emma looked up at her in disbelief. "Of course I do." Upon seeing Mia's blank face, she realized her error in explaining. "Well, I love him, but I'm not _in_ love with him…" A moment passed before the Kanay breathed, or Emma added, "To be honest, I'm not sure if I ever did."

Mia looked down again and closed her eyes. "I did."

Emma was shocked. "Wait, you actually liked him?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I didn't _want _to – that wasn't the plan. I was just going to use him, but…I don't know. He was just so nice." She shook her head. "Never mind. What am I talking about? I gave him that spider seal and he just remembered, and he's really mad. He's never going to talk to me again."

"If it helps," Emma offered up, climbing to her feet, "he seemed to care about you a LOT more than he cared about me."

"Emma. He told me he loves you." Mia sighed. "I don't think he's going to care about me anymore."

"Well I don't know." She cocked her head. "You know there's a big difference between loving and being in love. If he can't understand that, then that's his fault."

"But wait, isn't Jax in love with you?" Mia asked, eyebrows crinkled.

Emma's face went red. "No. He just likes me."

"So you're in love with him?"

She didn't answer, but the goofy grin she had on said it all.

Mia laughed. "Oh Chosen One, you've got a lot to learn."

Emma smiled. "Yeah, maybe."

* * *

**Bet you thought this was going to be about Jemma, huh? *smirky smirk smirk* Review please, guys!**


End file.
